


I Just Can't Get Enough.

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU Adolescente, AU escolar, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, frillie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: Billie adora a Frank con todo lo que puede, y Frank siempre encuentra maneras de hacerlo sentir bien, pero Billie siempre quiere un poquito más.





	I Just Can't Get Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> No he muerto, solo tenía en cerebro medio seco.

Billie le volvió a acariciar la espalda a Frank por enésima vez mientras le besaba.

Se intentaba quitar de la cabeza lo que hubiera pasado si no limpiaba su habitación antes de que Frank viniera; de hecho, no tenía contemplado que Frank le visitara.

Había un plato con migajas de galletas en el suelo y dos vasos de leche vacíos en la mesita de noche.

Frank sonreía besando a Billie Joe, enredándole los dedos en el cabello con una mano y acariciándole el rostro con la otra.

Los besos de Frank se sentían suaves y pacientes, casi meticulosos.

Billie Joe pensaba que Frank era perfecto para muchas cosas y todo su opuesto, pero le sorprendía que incluso para besarle quisiera hacer todo diferente.

Si por él fuera, estaría yendo rápido, con besos torpes y húmedos, pero es que con Frank era todo diferente y quería acoplarse a su paso, quería medir cada movimiento con cuidado y tomarse el tiempo para sentir todo.

Le dieron ganas de acunarle el rostro, y que por favor un rayo le partiera si la piel de la cara de Frank no era la más suave en el planeta, aunque tampoco es que a Billie Joe le dieran ganas de ir a acariciar todos los rostros del mundo para comprobar algo de lo que estaba tan seguro en primer lugar.

Le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares tan despacio y con tanto cuidado que le empezaba a hacer cosquillas a Frank.

La risa le pudo y se le separó de los labios, abriendo los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con los juguetones y curiosos ojos verdes de Billie, que intentaba no ahogarse con su propia saliva cuando los hazel inocentes de Frank le miraban con extrañeza.

Para Billlie Joe, Frank era lo mejor que le podía pasar en ese momento de la vida y le presionaba un poco a ser _más;_ más ordenado, más responsable, más presente, y más amoroso.

Quería componerle todas las canciones del universo, poderle decir cuánto le quería y usar metáforas que le explicaran mejor lo que le hacía sentir.

Y Billie no sólo, quería _ser más,_ sino que quería más.

Cuando estaban juntos, quería más de todo; más tiempo juntos, más abrazos, más del olor a cítricos del cabello de Frank, tomarle de la mano por más tiempo, mirarlo sonreír por más, poderle besar más…

Había veces en que Billie Joe creía que su cabeza le jugaba sucio y le hacía perderse en lo que pasaba, como si fuera otra persona cuando estaba con Frank, y a la vez era que se sentía más libre de ser él mismo, porque Frank le hacía sentir en casa.

Frank tenía un poder inmenso sobre Billie cuando le hablaba. Le susurraba al oído las cosas más dulces y decía otras tantas muy adorables sin darse cuenta, como cuando le dijo que si supiera dibujar, haría retratos del rostro de Billie para no olvidarse de él nunca, o cuando se le salió decir que si vivieran juntos, Frank prepararía un montón de comidas veganas para que Billie dejara de decir que su dieta era aburrida; es que cuando Billie Joe imaginó a Frank cocinando para él, todas las aspiraciones que se había planteado hasta el momento se le olvidaron, porque solo quería una cosa.

Caminar por la calle tomándole la mano era su parte favorita del trayecto. Bueno, eso y el sol de la hora dorada iluminándole el rostro. Pero la calidez de la mano de Frank se sentía correcta, tanto que ni siquiera le sudaban las manos mientras la sostenía en la suya.

Cuando no estaban juntos le extrañaba mucho, aun si apenas hubieran pasado minutos después de despedirse, y Billie Joe ya estaba pensando en volver a verlo.

Las pestañas de Frank eran cortas y le brillaban con la luz de la televisión, que ya estaba mostrando los créditos de una película que volvieron a ignorar.

Y Billie no podía decidir qué quería ver más. Qué parte del rostro de Frank, quiero decir.

Quería mirar su boca y el aro plateado de su labio inferior; quería mirar sus ojos hazel que le seguían el rastro con tanta curiosidad, y que no tenía idea cómo se las arreglaba para que incluso en la oscuridad, y con nada más que la luz de una pantalla, pudieran seguir siendo tan intensos; quería mirar su piel perfecta y los arcos de sus cejas.

Quería admirarlo todo y a la vez solo quería volver a besarlo, porque si había algo que le gustaba a Billie Joe, eran los besos, y besar a Frank era en su totalidad un verbo por sí mismo.

Cuando Billie se cruzaba con Frank en los pasillos de la escuela, le era suficiente verlo y saludarle con la mano de lejos para que su día se iluminara hasta que volviera a verlo cuando las clases terminaran.

Billie Joe quería mirarle más y tocarlo más.

Quería que los días duraran más para poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Quería recostarse en su pecho cuando miraban películas u ocupar toda una banca en el parque recostándose en su regazo.

Le gustaba el roce delicado de sus manos cuando le pintaba las uñas y la expresión de enajenado que le hacía fruncir el ceño muy levemente, respirando despacio porque le hacía sentir que se concentraba mejor, y su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando le decía que estaba listo.

Los dedos de Frank eran largos y delgados, y el esmalte negro se le veía muy bien, y Billie no estaba seguro de si a él, con sus uñas pequeñas y dedos cortos, se le veía tan bien como a Frank, pero lo que le importaba más era el momento de intimidad que compartían al tenerse tan cerca y tocarse las manos por tanto tiempo, y el aliento frío de Frank intentando que el esmalte se secara más rápido.

Billie a veces se sentía egoísta, porque siempre quería más de Frank, y no estaba seguro de si le estaba exigiendo de más, si lo agotaba y si se cansaría de él, pero Frank siempre le daba más de lo que quería y lo que esperaba, como guardarle la última galleta del paquete, o llevar un sándwich extra para él cuando pasaban juntos el receso. Como entrar a una tienda de récords porque Frank quería con tanto capricho buscar un álbum. Como Frank colgándose al cuello de Billie solo para que le abrazara por la cintura. Como Frank siendo siempre el primero en decir “Te quiero”. Como Frank llenándole la cara de besos pequeños de la nada.

A veces Frank le preguntaba si no se había cansado de él ya, y Billie Joe solo reparaba en reírse y empujarle un poco, besándole tan fuerte que no le quedaran ganas de decir eso de nuevo en un buen tiempo.

Porque la verdad es que Billie era el que pensaba que Frank lo dejaría primero, era una especie de ángel, uno punk, que siempre tenía su habitación limpia y con aroma a lavanda, con tanta compasión por los animales y con la fuerza suficiente para derribar a uno de los matones de la escuela él solo, y alguien tan precioso debía de estar con alguien más adecuado. Pero es que cada vez que Billie Joe miraba a Frank, la realidad le daba una bofetada, pero una suave, una que le hacía despertar y darse cuenta de que todo era real, que Frank lo había elegido a él, que era con Frank con quien volvía de la escuela, quien le pintaba las uñas y a quien podía besar a mitad de las películas y hasta que empezaran a aparecer los créditos en la pantalla. Que Frank sí estaba ahí, frente a él, acariciándole la nariz con la suya, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos y sonriéndole con ese gesto encandilador, como si hubiera venido al mundo a iluminarlo solamente con su sonrisa, y mirándole la boca con ansias, como pidiéndole que lo volviera a besar.

–Todavía no se terminan esos créditos, ¿sabes, Billie?

Y Billie tuvo su golpe de realidad en ese momento, y sonrió con algo de vergüenza. Estaba divagando tanto sobre todo lo que le gustaba de Frank, que olvidó que lo tenía enfrente, esperando a que respondiera y le regalara un poco más de su boca.

–Pues tenemos que seguirlos aprovechando antes de que vuelva mi mamá a llevarse la loza.

Frank le acomodó unos mechones rebeldes mirándole con admiración, como si la cara de Billie fuera alguna especie de escultura delicada, y le contorneaba la nariz y las dejas con las yemas de los dedos.

–¿Ya te dije que me gustas muchísimo, Billie?

Sí.

Ya se lo había dicho, como un millar de veces.

Y no importaba cuántas veces se lo dijera, porque Billie iba a seguir sonrojándose como si no lo hubiera escuchado jamás, y el estómago le hacía jugarretas y le explotaba siempre, porque para Billie era Frank la obra de arte más fastuosa que existiera en el mundo, y si había vida en otros planetas, no dudaría en que Frank les llevaría una ventaja ridícula, porque así era de magnífico.

Pero en lugar de responderle con palabras, y como no quería perder el tiempo, Billie Joe le estampó la boca en un beso apresurado, pero igual de inocente que todos los demás. Tenía sabor a chocolate y azúcar, y aunque sabía que era por las galletas, se sentía diferente de la boca de Frank, se atrevía a decir que podía percibir mejor el sabor amargo del chocolate y lo dulce del azúcar. Y como siempre, quería más.

Le abrazó por la cintura una vez más, quería sentir su cuerpo más cerca, tanto como pudiera, porque no podía sentir que fuera suficiente, aunque eso lo hiciera ver egoísta.

Y después, le embargó un sentimiento sobrecogedor, no necesariamente malo, y se separó de la boca de Frank tan despacio como pudo, sonriéndole débilmente antes de recostarse en el hueco de su cuello.

Frank dejó escapar una risa, una de ternura, y le besó la frente a Billie varias veces antes de apoyar la cabeza en la suya, pidiendo más cercanía.

–¿Frank?

–Dime.

–¿Podrías quedarte un poco más?

Billie dejó escapar la petición como si nada, pero en realidad le dio muchísima vergüenza, porque no quería importunarle más, pero no lo pudo evitar. Frank le acariciaba los bucles y jugaba con ellos despacio, y sonrió emocionado y un poco agradecido de que Billie no pudiera verlo.

–Por supuesto.

 


End file.
